This specification relates to graphical displays.
Users may access systems and programs using a wide variety of different devices. The range of devices extends from desktops to notebooks and laptops, to tables and smartphones. The devices have a wide range of screen sizes and resolutions. It is desirable, however, to present useful content to a user regardless of the device they are using to access the information.